The following relates to fully contained configurations associated with services and software programs instantiated on networked databases. More specifically, the following relates to deploying and managing software programs instantiated within the Cloud.
Cloud computing provides a model for enabling a ubiquitous on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources such as computer networks, servers, storage, applications and services. Cloud computing can be rapidly provisioned and released allowing users and enterprises with various capabilities to store and process their data using privately owned data centers or third-party data centers that may be located far from the user. To achieve coherence and economy of scale, Cloud computing relies on sharing resources.
Currently, when instances of the same program are dispersed within various components separated by network connections, security firewalls, etc. problems often arise with communication between the connected instances which sometimes result in errors caused by processing delays, data collision, data loss, and the like. Moreover, because resources are shared and distributed over a wide area and devices, security issues have become a concern.
To minimize such errors and security risks, the Cloud industry has responded through the use of processing and security protocols. Unfortunately, the additional protocols used by conventional Cloud systems often undermine Cloud computing's speed and agility as well as pose connectivity problems between instantiations of software programs hosted on different servers and data locations separated by data partitions.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus to allow instances of a software application running in multiple clusters, units, etc. to work efficiently and seamlessly while preserving network security.